Turkey Day '15
On Thanksgiving Day of 2015, Shout! Factory ran their third iteration of the Mystery Science Theater 3000 Turkey Day marathon, again hosted by Joel Hodgson as himself. The marathon ran live on YouTube and could be watched on demand at Yahoo! Screen. As Turkey Day 2015 coincided with the Bring Back MST3K Kickstarter campaign, the live stream was staged at Kickstarter headquarters in Brooklyn, New York, beginning at 12:00 PM Eastern Standard Time on November 26, 2015. Along with the host segments, commercials for other Shout! Factory releases were played in between each movie, as well as Bill Corbett in a special promo for RiffTrax Live! At Yahoo! Screen, the marathon featured the same movies, but has only a brief intro from Joel along with a reminder about the Kickstarter campaign before each film. The marathon concluded with a static ad for the campaign, with no closing host segment. Live stream schedule Part 1: Thanksgiving at Kickstarter - Joel introduces himself as he arrives outside Kickstarter headquarters. As he steps inside, he meets the secretary, "Jackie", and introduces the first film.https://youtu.be/eeofrCPvxC4 12:00 - Outlaw Part 2: The Nutcracker Sweets - Joel has been "cooking up a storm" and converses with Kickstarter employee Taylor about the nature and safety of holiday nutcrackers.https://youtu.be/pYd_VVN0fIY 1:50 - ''Eegah'' Part 3: Hot Cider - With the cornbread in the oven, Joel enjoys some hot cider. Kickstarter's Travis tries to join in, but mistakes the hot potpourri for the cider. Joel talks about MST3K's ties to Thanksgiving, then takes a video call from Crow, who seems happy to no longer be out of work.https://youtu.be/Ywa0RGGBqLc 3:30 - Gorgo Part 4: Fresh Cornbread - Joel is joined for some cornbread by Kickstarter CEO Yancey Strickler.https://youtu.be/LgRAwDwkmos 5:10 - Teenagers from Outer Space Part 5: Fan Mail + Mashed Potatoes - Joel is joined in a theater by Katie from Kickstarter and Joel tries to make a connection between popcorn and Thanksgiving. Joel then reads some letters sent in by fans, ending with a clip from Fire Maidens of Outer Space in which a letter is read from 8-year-old Ashley. Joel and Katie are then joined by the now-grown-up Ashley Holtgraver, a musician and artist, who relates the story of having her letter read on the show. After a break, Joel then asks Natalie from Kickstarter to do a taste test of three different varieties of mashed potatoes; regular, "super" with sour cream and "ultra" with cranberry/horse radish relish. She can't choose between them, so takes them all. Joel then receives a video call from Jonah Ray, who introduces the next movie.https://youtu.be/YnNVb65WyTI 7:00 - Danger!! Death Ray Part 6: Dinner Meeting - Joel's Thanksgiving meal is in the form of a dinner meeting, agenda and all. Tom Servo accidentally video calls Kickstarter's Michael, who passes the call on to Joel. Together, Joel and Tom introduce the final movie.https://youtu.be/akgio_VuZvY 8:40 - Santa Claus Conquers the Martians Part 7: Happy Turkey Day - From Kickstarter's library, Joel wraps up the marathon, thanking everyone for their help and support. He is joined at the end by Ashley, who sings a sentimental song to the tune of the "MST3K Love Theme".https://youtu.be/SR6jKHhvlA0 Category:Turkey Day Category:MST3K Specials Category:MST3K website content